


Unexpected Encounters

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Protective Brett, Worried Matthew Casey, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: Sylvie Brett is a designer in Chicago, destiny tries to get her to know CFD captain Matthew Casey.Alternative Universe.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> \- I am a person who likes to create dramatic fanfics, but a friend of mine asked for one as a gift. As she is a super cute person and dies of anger when I do drama involving #Brettsey, I decided to make it light and cute.
> 
> -I always liked the plot Julie x Amélia x Scott and I felt the need to make this little fanfic with them. I can't accept that Sylvie had to lose her birth mother so quickly. But okay, it's part of the show.
> 
> \- I also included Stella Kidd and Kelly Severide in this story because they are fundamental pieces for the meeting of Sylvie and Matt.
> 
> \- This Christmas atmosphere gave me inspiration too. K1 and girls from the Brettsey BR Oficial project this is totally for you.

Sylvie Brett worked as an interior designer in Chicago. It had been two years since he moved in with his mother Julie, his sister Amélia and his stepfather Scott. Julie was 6 months pregnant when Scott received a great job opportunity with a renowned Chicago insurance company, it was difficult to give up all the life they built in Rockford but as there was a new baby coming, Julie had to leave her job to dedicate herself totally at risk of pregnancy and Sylvie was also unemployed, which was generating high costs and started to worry Scott.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Julie and Sylvie were preparing snacks while Scott was sitting in the living room with a notebook on his lap, when an email arrived asking Scott to go to Chicago for an interview at Get Covered Chicago as he had an amazing resume. The news spread to everyone and in days he got the answer that he was being hired. The distance between Chicago and Rockford was 88,856 land miles, which was around a 2-hour trip, which would make it very tiring for Scott to come and go every day. They reached a consensus that a move to Chicago was necessary and even more with Julie entering the last trimester of pregnancy.

They moved into a simple 3 bedroom house in Wicker Park, with a beautiful entrance and a small backyard for the baby to play and grow in the back. Sylvie as soon as she arrived in the city, sent her resume to several companies in search of a job and got it immediately. The Rockford girl was beginning to adapt to the hectic and trendy city life. In one of her works, she met Stella Kidd, a firefighter from CFD headquarters 51, she loved Sylvie's artistry and from that moment on they became great friends.

Stella Kidd had just become engaged to Squad 3's lieutenant, Kelly Severide and she needed to make the loft they lived in together a happier place and with that, she went to a company that worked with a designer. Sylvie made an appointment to visit the loft and show everything she planned for Stella.

"My next break will be on Wednesday, I will forward the address to you and I promise to wait for you with a good coffee and delicious cookies that the wife of one of the firefighters in the barracks always makes for us" says Stella getting ready to leave the office Sylvie's.

“Oh, I love a good conversation with hot coffee and homemade cookies. I will be waiting for your message Stella and I thank you in advance for your preference , I guarantee that I will do the best job possible to make your loft impeccable ”says Sylvie greeting Stella

The days went by and Sylvie went to Stella's address, getting there when she was going to knock on the door she ended up opening up and was faced with two men leaving the loft, it was Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey.

"Sorry, I'm Sylvie Brett, interior designer and I booked with Stella" says Sylvie with a smile for both men

“Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Kelly Severide, engaged to Stella and this is my friend Captain Matt Casey. You can come in and feel free, Stella is in the kitchen. ” Says Severide shaking Sylvie's hand and nodding to introduce Casey

"Pleasure Matt Casey." Says the blonde, also shaking his hand and marveling at the beauty of that woman.

The days passed and all the work in the loft was almost done well in advance leaving Sylvie in awe. Sylvie and Stella always exchanged messages and went out together to party in the city and shop. Who knew that a job would bring a great friendship like theirs, even in the preparations for Stella's trousseau she helped.

Baby Amélia was already big and Julie was still at home taking care of her, Sylvie and Scott's work was going so well that they didn't have any more problems with money. Julie was a nurse and missed working in the hospital rush, she was always an incredible mother but felt dissatisfied for not working on what she loves. At a dinner, she decided to vent everything she was feeling for her family.

“I thought about going back to work, I know that Amélia is still small and I love being with her, but I'm feeling empty without the routine of a hospital. I received some alerts about vacancies for nurses at Chicago Med and I wanted to ask the opinion of you two that are very important in my life ”says Julie holding her husband's hands

“Mom, we can't help doing what we like. Your profession is one of the most beautiful in the world, I even thought about becoming a paramedic, working with lives is incredible and you have a gift for taking care of people. ”

“Honey, I support your idea of going back to work and we can put Amélia in a good nursery. We have a very good dynamic between us with a question of schedules and in the end we will always have each other here. ” Scott says kissing his wife's hand and shaking Sylvie's hand.

Amelia got a job at a good daycare in Chicago. Sylvie was responsible for picking up her sister every day, besides being close to her work, she left almost at the same time as she did. This dynamic was great for everyone, as Scott and Julie did not need to run and come to harm themselves in their proper work.

It was almost Christmas, Sylvie had left work and needed to buy gifts for the family and decided to take Amelia with her.

"Lia, I think we are going for a little walk and go shopping for Christmas" says Sylvie holding her sister in her lap who was showing her toothless smile dressed in pink sheep pants , a cute white coat and a cap of white koala.

Everyone in town that day seems to have decided to go shopping, Amelia was getting too agitated and looked so restless while Sylvie looked in the windows and walked with her on her lap. The baby ended up dropping her koala cap and Sylvie didn't even notice. What was not expected is a certain captain of a certain barracks who was also shopping for Christmas and noticed when Amelia's cap fell to the floor, immediately picking up and going after that woman with a baby on her lap.

Sylvie after a while realized that Amelia was already without her cap and was trying to mumble a few words.

"Oh Lia, you dropped your koala cap. Let's look for it."

As he turned to walk the path he had taken, he came face to face with a tall, strong blond man who was holding the koala cap.

"I think I know you from somewhere and that cute cap belongs to that adorable little baby on your lap." Matt says reaching out to hand over the cap

“Oh , you're the captain of the barracks that Stella works for, aren't you? I remember you the day I went to her and Kelly's loft ”says Sylvie all wrapped up between holding the phone, bags and putting the cap on Amélia

“Matt Casey. Let me help you with the bags. His daughter? It's your face." Matt says all shy picking up the bags

"Not! I still don't have children, maybe one day. This is my sister Amélia, she came for Christmas shopping with the sister who loves her so much. ” Says the blonde filling her sister with kisses on the neck

"I'm sorry I was a bit inconvenient asking that question, but it's because you are such a beautiful woman and you are expected to be married and have children"

"I always tell my mother that the person who makes butterflies in the stomach and see a future like that has not yet appeared." Sylvie says laughing and watching a totally impatient Amelia

“Well, we have a very impatient young lady. How about we go for a coffee and get out of this crowd a little bit, suddenly she calms down. ” Says Matt

“How about landlady Lia? Are we going to accompany this gentleman on a shopping break? ” says Sylvie looking at her sister

They stopped at a Starbucks and talked for hours, which tired Amelia and she ended up falling asleep on Sylvie's lap.

“I didn't know that stories of firefighters would tire Lia. Stella had already told me some sad and others a little scary while drinking at a bar near my home. ”

“Why, then I can invite you to one day have a drink together at a bar where most Chicago firefighters, police and doctors go. I bet I would love to meet Molly's, I don't know if Stella has already mentioned it to you? ”

“Oh, I think she must have mentioned that she helped out at a bar. I would love to see your world. ”

"Imagine meeting and falling in love, with the world of firefighters, of course." Matt says shy and flushed for flirting so blatantly

Sylvie realized that Matt was totally flirting with her and decided to play the same game together.

"What harm would it be to fall in love not only with the world of firefighters?" says the ruddy blonde

The two laughed sheepishly and got up to leave Starbucks.

"I'm going to order a Lyft and go home, you can't ride the subway with Amélia sleeping and full of bags"

“I could even take you home, but I have my truck and it is not a double cab, there would be no way to take this sleepy cuteness. I really apologize, this conversation and pause was so incredible that we got lost on time. ”

“You don't have to apologize, I also didn't want to get you out of your way, out of the commitment you could have. It was a very good conversation and I will give you my number so that we can repeat it and maybe the proposal to go to Molly's is still standing. ”

“The proposal will always be up, we just need to match the right day and time. You will like it, I promise. ”

Lyft has just stopped in front and she greets Matt with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, I'll see you around and look forward to your message." Sylvie says with a wink

Matt smiles silly and observes that blonde that he had already found incredible the first time getting in the car and leaving. He picks up his phone and says:

\- Now we can have greater contact. xMatt

Sylvie hears the hum of her cell phone and visualizes the message that just arrived with a beautiful smile

\- I wouldn't be surprised with anything less. Have a good night. xSylvie

They were both happy and no one would have imagined that after a while he would meet again in the middle of Christmas shopping. Fate may be giving a strength to unite two tender and passionate hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I spent the morning typing this fic, so if you have any typos, forgive me.
> 
> \- I liked to write Universo Alternativo with Sylvie being out of the barracks, who knows in the future I might invert?  
> -Thanks for paying attention to my work. Follow my other fics, I'm going on vacation and I'll update the existing one and type one that is on paper.
> 
> \- Take care.


End file.
